New Glasses
by GRACE5
Summary: DL post Snow Day


A/N: post Snow Day (the best episode ever).

Danny groaned as he awoke, he wasn't sure if it was because of the pain shooting all over his body or because he knew she knew he wasn't aloud to get out of bed or do anything "that would involve a lot of activity" as his doctor so bluntly put it. He was not in a very happy mood to start with and when he realized he didn't have any glasses and that he wouldn't be seeing shit for quite awhile that didn't help.

"Why bother?" Danny asked as he picked his cell phone up off the nightstand after fishing for it blindly knocking probably everything over. "10 new voicemails, none from Montana and 8 from my ma, fucking 'A'." putting the cell back on the now empty nightstand he groaned and ran his good hand over his face and through his hair. He groaned again and looked out of his bedroom to see if anyone was around. He knew someone had to be with him at all times according to the doctor who discharged him. "How the hell did I even get here?" Danny asked as he forced himself out of bed and into the living room, one look at the pool table and he groaned for the third time in 15 minutes.

"Well Lindsay, Flack, and myself got you here. Quite an interesting convo you were having there with yourself Dan." Stella said from her spot on the recliner that was out of his blurred view.

"Shit Stella," Danny jumped causing him to grab his right side in pain.

"Sorry Danny." Stella said as she set her drink down on the coffee table and smiled at him, determined to find out what was going on with him and Lindsay and the pool table, because both of them had the same response to the piece of furniture. "Don't worry, Linds's coming back she's just getting you new glasses."

"Why would I worry?" Danny glared in the direction he knew Stella was and he was pretty happy he couldn't see the smirk on her face that he knew was there. "How does she even know what prescription I have or what kind of glasses I want? Maybe I want contacts."

"Well she called your doctor and he has the same glasses that you had before and he has your prescription on record. We both know that you have this weird thing about touching your eyes so we figured you didn't want contacts." Stella explained as she eased herself on the couch next to him, so not to cause him anymore pain.

"How did you even find his number?" Danny asked curious, he didn't even know where it was at the moment.

"Linds found it in your phonebook, which was appropoiatly next to a box of condoms in your nightstand." Stella laughed trying to get a reaction out of him. When he whipped his head around to look at her, very agitated she winced.

"What?" Danny asked. "Fuck Stella are you kidding me?"

"What's the problem Danny? She thought you'd feel better with glasses, because of how stubborn and independent you are, so we looked for your doctors number." Stella said innocently. "Finding it just cut the tension, Danny, it just gave us something to laugh about."

"Right." Danny groaned resting his head on the back of the couch and closing his eyes. He didn't even feel or hear her come in, but when he opened his eyes again he could actually see and it wasn't all blurry, but he couldn't see her.

"Better?" she asked as she kissed his forehead from behind the couch then went to sit on the recliner closer to Stella's side of the couch.

"Much." Danny said as he picked his head back up to look at her. She looked, he didn't even know, she looked scared, sad, tired, pale, lonely, and heartbroken.

"I'll see you two later, I'm on call anyway so, you know, don't really want to only hear half of the conversation you two are gonna have and then have to leave. Linds just fill me in next time you're in, Danny feel better, I'll be back with Flack, ha that rhymed." Stella said in one breath as she made her way to the door to exit the tension filled apartment.

"Ooookay." Lindsay said as she tightened her lips a little and her eyes got wider in surprise at Stella. She removed her eyes from his door to him, who still had not removed his gaze from her. She tried not to laugh at the utter confusion on his face. She smiled, 'I'm so not in the mood for this conversation' she thought to herself as she got up. "You hungry?"

"No." he said bluntly as he caught her hand as she walked in front of him in an attempt to get to the kitchen. She stopped and looked down at their hands connected before looking at him knowing she would loose if her eyes connected with his sad blue ones.

"Danny you have to eat, you can't take your pain pills on an empty stomach." She said as she studied his face, the cuts that shouldn't be there, the bruises that shouldn't be there.

"Then I won't take the pills." He said bluntly as he pulled her down to sit next to him.

"Danny, you have to take the pills." She said as she glanced back at their still connected hands.

"No, I have to do this." He said as he dropped her hand and cupped her cheek and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"Danny." She breathed as they pulled apart.

"Don't babe, don't feel guilty, because even if they asked me if I would rather you have been held hostage, I wouldn't have changed a thing, I'd do it over and over again. I'd do anything for my Montana, I never want to see you hurt, ever." He finished and kissed her again. "Let's just forget it all, and act like, I dunno, nothing happened and we spent all day playing pool." He smirked.


End file.
